


Sick Day

by Crimsoncat



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Oh my God! The amount of fluff in this thing!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsoncat/pseuds/Crimsoncat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're taking a sick day."<br/>"Love, I don't believe the warehouse offers sick days."</p>
<p>Fluff. Pure, undiluted fluff. That's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently my exhaustion gave me _a lot_ of Bering  & Wells feelings. Fluffy ones! Do **not** get used to this. Established relationship, a few years down the line. For the purposes of this story, let's imagine that Helena came home (where she frakking belongs, thank you very much) after galavanting around the world with the astrolabe. Also - Cancer? What cancer? Never happened.
> 
> There is absolutely no doubt in my mind that this thing is infested with typos and errors that are going to drive me crazy later. But I spent more time than I care to admit deciding if I should use it is or it's. There was also an argument with spellcheck that got ugly. So, I'm officially too tired to do this. I'm sorry! I'll come back when I've had more than 2 hours of sleep and comb through it again.
> 
> Enjoy!

Myka stretches, lazily enjoying the pull of her muscles with a contented sigh, as she takes a moment to appreciate the beauty of the new day. Her bedroom window only captures a fragment of the sky. But, as far as fragments go, it's a good one. An explosion of pinks and blues and golds that makes her smile. Myka loves this time of the day. When things are still calm, and quiet, and new. Her eyes leave the beauty of the sky as she rolls onto her side, seeking a sight much more stunning than the dawn.

This is what Myka loves most about this moment of the day. Getting to see Helena like _this_. On mornings when she hasn't spent the night fighting nightmares, and beating back the demons that still chase her. That will  always chase her. On **those** days, Myka wakes to find her lover folded in upon herself. Every muscle tense and rigid and strained. Eyes wide. Unblinking. Unseeing. And all the sunlight in the world can't chase the shadows from the depths of those mahogany orbs.

Ah, but not today. Not on days like today, when Helena's sleep hasn't been haunted and fractured. Myka's smile is bright enough to rival the light of the new day. She is so completely _smitten_ with the woman laying peacefully beside her. There is a physical ache in Myka's heart at the sight of her, and she wants to roll her eyes. Myka wants to shake her head and laugh at herself. Because it's such a cliche. But she can't deny the truth of it. Helena makes her heart ache. It is simply another strange, wonderful thing she has learned to accept over the years.

Helena is at her most serene in these moments. There is always a subtle tension about her when she is awake. Even after all these years, Helena still sports edges that are razor sharp. It's gotten better. They are fewer. And they will fall away completely when it is just the two of them. But she still keeps a careful distance between herself and the rest of the world.

Myka gently, carefully, moves the hair off of Helena's face. With a steady and loving touch she brushes the silken strands aside. Helena sleeps on. Lips slightly parted, eyes skipping behind closed lids. Her breathing is deep and relaxed. She lays on her back, hand resting carelessly across her abdomen, every inch of her body steeped in a tranquillity that Myka rarely sees when she is awake. She can tell the exact moment Helena starts to wake. The slight change in her breathing, the twitch in her fingers. Helena's lips stretch into a smile.

"I can feel you watching me." She speaks, voice rough with sleep.

Myka kisses her then. _Slowly_. As if they have all the time in the world. She takes her time, and Helena does not complain.

"Good morning to you, too." Helena breathes when they part, eyes blinking and still clouded with her dreams.

Myka can only smile. Struck, as she is every morning, by how thankful she is. To get to spend another day by this amazing woman's side. Solving puzzles and saving the day. Except, not this day. The world will have to save itself, solve it's own puzzles. Myka has other plans.

With a bit of pressure on Helena's chin, Myka gently tilts her head to the side. She lovingly greets the freckle on Helena's throat, lips lingering as she says _Hello_. _Good morning_. _Nice to see you again_. The softest of whimpers escapes from between Helena's lips, and it is the most beautiful thing Myka has ever heard. She smiles against Helena's skin, bidding the freckle goodbye with a light flick of her tongue before kissing her way down Helena's neck.

Myka is still in no hurry. She is still taking her time. She does have a destination, though. Myka delays briefly to nip and lick at Helena's collarbone, but continues on her way. Stopping only when she has reached the freckle over Helena's heart. _Hello_. _Good morning_. _Nice to see you again_. Long moments spent tracing greetings with only lips and tongue. Helena's heartbeat pulses against her mouth.

"Myka." Helena sighs reverently, hands cupping Myka's face to pull her back up towards waiting lips. When they part once more, Myka dusts kisses across Helena's cheekbones.

"Good morning." Myka places one last lingering kiss against Helena's cheek before retreating.

"Good morning." Helena echoes, smiling. Her dark eyes reluctantly move to the alarm clock on the nightstand behind Myka, and she groans. "We will have to get downstairs soon."

They have an early day today. Though the dawn is still breaking, Artie has a full day planned for the warehouse team. Helena sighs at the thought of the coming hours. They will be long, and endless, and **dull**. But every day can't be spent dashing around the globe collecting curiosities. There are still the mundane things to worry about. Not all wonder is endless, after all.

"No." Myka shakes her head, drawing Helena's attention and interrupting her musings.

"No?" Helena asks, delicate eyebrow arched.

"Not today. We're taking a sick day."

"Love, I don't believe the warehouse _offers_ sick days."

Myka shrugs a shoulder carelessly. With far more grace than Helena thinks anyone has a right to display so early in the morning, Myka settles comfortably in her lap. "We're still taking one."

Helena's hands find Myka's hips as Myka kisses her once more. Her fingers flex against Myka's sleep pants when Myka rocks against her. Helena moans when she does it again. Her brain isn't working properly. Myka is demolishing every thought, erasing everything beyond this moment. Helena blinks, forcing her brain back to life with a considerable amount of effort. Myka has returned to the freckle on her throat, and Helena's hands are fisted in her hair. She isn't sure when this happened, but it feels heavenly.

"Artie." Helena manages to gasp.

Myka rears back as if slapped, a look of horror. "No, no, no, **not** ok. You do not mention _Artie_   when I'm.. and you're.." Myka waves her hand in between them.

Helena, heart still throwing itself against her ribs, manages to chuckle at the expression on Myka's face. It's much easier to think when Myka isn't nibbling at her neck. "What I meant to say, darling, is that Artie will not grant us a sick day."

Myka is still frowning at her. Helena flashes her most charming smile, and she can practically see Myka's displeasure melting away. "Don't _ever_ do that again." Myka scolds her, though her mouth is twitching. Helena pretends not to notice the almost smile.

"Absolutely not, my love. My **sincerest** apologies."

And _there_ is Myka's smile, lovely and perfect and heartbreakingly beautiful. Helena shifts beneath her, enjoying the way Myka's body language tilts back to where it was a few brief moments ago. Helena's grip on Myka's hips tightens as she watches Myka suck her bottom lip into her mouth, biting down in a way that she _knows_ drives Helena wild. Any remaining thoughts of Artie, work, and their responsibilities, dissolve into nothingness. The only thought in Helena's head is how much she wishes Myka were still kissing her.

Helena tried, and failed. She can accept that. She's fine with it, really. Helena is more than happy to try and steal a day off. She loves this side of Myka that she so rarely gets to see, and would love nothing more than to spend a large chunk of time showing Myka just _how much_ she loves it. Helena rolls her hips and Myka matches her rhythm. Neither of them mention work again.

 

_All that I am, all that I ever was_   
_is here in your perfect eyes,_   
_they're all I can see._

_If I lay here, if I just lay here,_   
_would you lie with me_   
_and just forget the world?_

_-Snow Patrol, Chasing Cars_


End file.
